


time and fallen leaves

by scrrambleed



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrrambleed/pseuds/scrrambleed
Summary: bagi seungyoun dan sejin, selamanya berarti dua tahun tiga bulan
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 2





	time and fallen leaves

tidak ada yang tahu pasti ukuran waktu yang tepat untuk "selamanya"

bagi seungyoun dan sejin, selamanya berarti dua tahun tiga bulan. kata yang biasanya selalu terucap di tengah konversasi keduanya--yang biasanya diiringi dengan pelukan, usapan lembut di puncak kepala, atau kecupan kecupan kecil, kini menguap seperti kepul asap teh yang ditinggalkan di ruangan dingin. sederhananya : menghilang.

tangan kecil sejin sibuk menata barang barang yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam box. lucu, padahal dibanding barang barang itu, ada yang lebih penting ia tata, hatinya. seperti, apakah ia memperbolehkan dirinya menangis, atau bagaimana menghilangkan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya dengan seungyoun dua tahun belakangan. contohnya sesederhana mengambil barang di rak paling atas. dulu, sebelum ia tinggal dengan seungyoun, sejin selalu punya kursi kecil (yang dua tahun ini tidak lagi diperlukan) di dapur untuk membantunya jika ia harus menggapai benda di rak paling atas.

untungnya (jika ada hal yang masih bisa disebut untung) kontrak apartemen studio yang mereka tempati berdua selama kurang lebih setahun belakangan, berakhir minggu depan. mereka tidak harus memikirkan siapa yang harus menempati apartemen tersebut. setelah sekiranya semua sisa barang sudah masuk, sejin menutup box yang kemudian ia bawa. box itu cukup berat, tetapi bagi sejin, meninggalkan tempat ia _pulang_ setahun belakangan terasa lebih berat. sejin memandangi setiap sudut apartemen itu sekali lagi, seolah ingin merekam setiap detilnya. kalau boleh, sejin ingin menyimpan semua dalam kotak di memorinya. yang suatu saat bisa ia buka kembali jika ia _dan hatinya_ sudah siap.

langit musim gugur berwarna kemerahan saat sejin keluar dari gedung apartemen. menyedihkan bagaimana perasaan keduanya berguguran seperti daun-daun kering yang kecoklatan. akan ada saat dimana daun-daun itu jatuh _habis, tak bersisa_. kalau boleh jujur, sejin ingin menangis. tetapi dibanding bersedih karena hubungannya telah berakhir, sejin lebih memilih untuk bersyukur bahwa ia pernah bersama dengan orang sebaik seungyoun. perasaannya bukan untuk dilupakan, melainkan untuk didamaikan, seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gugurnya daun di musim semi.


End file.
